Taken Away
by lita-herondale
Summary: "She's missing, and I know you had something to do with it!" Percy screamed at the 12 stunned gods and goddesses. What would Percy be willing to do when Annabeth, the love of his life, gets taken away by the Olympian Gods? Is it just to make Percy angry, or do they need Annabeth for something greater that is happening?
1. Perfect Day

_**A/N: Hello! This story is based off a head canon I read on instagram. When the actual head canon will be in the story, I will make sure to tell you guys in an A/N. There is gods, and this story is based somewhere after The Blood of Olympus where I believe everything is good and happy and nobody good died. **_

**Athena POV:**

"We will need her."

"What are you talking about? Can't you take any of my other children? Annabeth is too special to me!"

"Never get attached to your kids."

"You aren't telling this to Poseidon, are you?"

"Athena, you know what I am doing-"

"Maybe we should start getting attached to our kids. How do you think Thalia and Jason feel?"

Zeus said nothing.

"How do you think they feel, going through every day knowing you won't be there for them? At least I am there for Annabeth when she needs the help! For god's sake, even Poseidon is supportive to Percy and Tyson! You should understand-"

"_Enough!_" Zeus's loud voice boomed through the entire room.

"You will do what I say. I am the leader of you all, you will do what I say, when I say it." he continued.

"Alright. Whatever you say, Master Zeus. But one thing you should know- when Percy finds out about this, he would do anything to get her back, and I mean _anything_. This boy loves Annabeth more than he loves his own mother. When he does something you don't agree with- don't say I didn't warn you." and as I say this, I turn on my heel and walk off, not looking back to see Zeus's stunned face.

**Percy POV:**

"Don't you love how perfect this is?" I asked Annabeth while walking by the shoreline of the ocean by Camp Half-Blood.

"I'm telling you, we haven't had a full week after that war, but I'm pretty sure we won't have to fight anymore." she replies, smiling.

"I know! All we have to do know is have fun at camp with all of our friends. It's all I could really ask for. I really don't want to see Gaea's face again. Don't you agree with _that _much beauty sleep, you should _at least_ look prettier?"

Annabeth laughed. A real, light-hearted laugh that I hadn't heard in a long time.

"And her breath. My gods, when you wake up, isn't the first thing you should do is like brush your teeth? Wasn't that scientifically proven or something?"

"My gods, Seaweed Brain. You literally are a Kelp-Head."  
"I'm your Kelp-Head." I reply, with that boyish smirk of mine.

"That you are." she kisses me lightly, but it doesn't turn so light after a while.

All I think is;

_This is the best day ever._

**Zeus POV:**

"Alright! Settle down."

I look around the room. Everyone has a worried glance on their faces- considering I never, never call an "Emergency Meeting".

The only person I see that doesn't have a worried glance on their face is Athena- considering the fact that me and her had our little "disagreement" just a few hours ago.

"What is this about?" Aphrodite asks while powdering her face.

"We haven't had an emergency meeting in forever, Zeus. The last time we had one was when Gaea was waking. Is this something more serious than that?"

By this time all the twelve gods and goddesses were up in argument, talking over each other and thinking about ideas the big emergency could be.

"Calm down!" I scream as loudly as I can.

_This always shuts them up,_ I think to myself while smirking.

"Now, I and Athena discussed this earlier on. The Giants are not all dead. Because Gaea is now regenerating back in Tartarus, the Giants want revenge on us. Someone told me that they are planning on stealing the Athena Parthenon, and overrunning both of the camps. Who knows what else they are going to do?"

"Alright, is there anything else to this?" Hephaestus asked.

"Yes. We will need the girl, Annabeth."  
Everyone looked at Athena. Athena was staring daggers at me, hoping I would wither under her gaze. I would have, but I can't. I am the leader.

The whole room was silent, but Aphrodite, noticing the awkward silence, cleared her throat.

"Why do we need Annabeth?"

"She is the smartest of them all. She has seen things that nobody else has. She is a skilled fighter, possibly at the same level as your kin, Poseidon."

Poseidon started to shake his head. "No, no, no. Firstly, she cannot go alone. She is not experienced enough. Secondly, Percy would not let that happen. He would go through the River Styx again just to get her back. Thirdly, if anything happens to Annabeth, her brothers and sisters, her friends, Percy and Tyson, and Lady Athena will not forgive you, Zeus. Normally I would be rejoicing for anything that happens to Lady Athena, but this is just not right. Surely there are other demigods who can do this task. And if this is such a big task, you can go Zeus. Or I will go. But I do not agree with this."

There were murmurs of agreement, and some disagreement.

"Thank you, Poseidon. Does anyone want to say anything?"

"I will, actually. I believe Annabeth should go. I do not want anything bad to happen to her, but she is one of the smartest and skilled demigods we have. Poseidon, you know what a stupid idea it is for gods to go fight in battles. I say she should go." Hera said.

For the first time, Athena spoke.

She opened her mouth, like she was going to say something, and then closed it.

"I must leave." and she left the room, not looking back.

You can't just leave a meeting!

Maybe Poseidon was right?

No, no, no. I have said what I have said.

"We will take Annabeth tomorrow. Enough said. Meeting dismissed." and I walked away from all of the Olympians, not caring what they say anymore. What I say is what will happen.

**Annabeth POV:**

"Percy, I think we should go."

"I don't wanna…"

We are lying on the beach, on a blanket, all cuddled up, looking at the stars. It was so perfect.

But, people might wonder where we are.

"Chiron might be worried…"  
"Let him be. Wanna go for a swim?"

"Are you kidding me, Percy? The water is way too cold."

He cleared his throat. "You know, I am a Son of Poseidon. I thought you would be a little bit smarter for a Daughter of Athena, don't you think?" and he smiled at me- that sarcastic troublemaker smile that had annoyed me for years but eventually had become endearing.

"Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain. Do you have anything to declare?"

"Yes. I declare that this is stupid. Let's just go in the water!"

Before I could reply, he takes me by the hand and picks me up. He proceeds to throw me into the ocean (very stupid idea, the shore isn't that deep. But that's Percy for you), and then goes in a little deeper and takes me with him. By this time we're laughing and giggling and, well, kissing, and this is just so amazing. I love Percy so much, and-

"Ehm!"

It was Chiron.

"I told you Percy!" I shouted/whispered at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just in case you forgot, we were in Tartarus like three weeks ago, and well, we were in a war a week ago."

"We weren't the only ones in the war, Percy, and the others are back at camp!"

"Ok, fine!"

We were getting to the shore, and Chiron looked like he was a candle lit on fire.

"You're talking, Percy."

"Don't I get a kiss for good luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?"  
"Just come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Chiron will probably kill you with his hooves." and we laughed, but until we saw Chiron's face, we stopped.

"You do know how much trouble you are in." Chiron said, kicking at the sand with his hooves.

"Erm-yes-Chiron, we understand." Percy said while stumbling on his words, and I giggled a little.  
"And we really cannot repay you for what you both have done for us, but there are rules at this camp you still have to follow."

"Yes, sir."

"So, your punishment is cleaning the mess hall after we have our annual food fight. By yourselves."

"By ourselves?" Percy's eyes widen in some emotion I can't understand.

"Yes, by yourself." Chiron looked pleased.

"Great! Me and Annabeth can be together! Thanks, Chiron!" Percy smiled, and took my hand, taking us back to the camp.

I look over at Chiron (while being dragged by my Kelp-Head boyfriend), and he has a stunned look on his face. I would too…

Right when I turn away, I can faintly hear Chiron chuckling to himself, saying, "Those two will be together forever."


	2. Goodbye

_**A/N: So… Much… Feedback! Thank you! Extra-long chapter!**_

**Hermes POV:**

"What? Why do I have to do it?!" I screamed. But, to be honest, in pure confusion. I'm usually "just the messenger" not "just the guy who goes around kidnapping demigods who actually deserve their peace". But of course, I wouldn't say that to Zeus.

"I said do it."

"Alright. When?"

"Today. At night. First let Percy and Annabeth leave each other, Annabeth going to her room. Lead her out of her room, first. Possibly a hologram of Athena outside the window speaking, "Annabeth" so she can get out of the room. Lead it a little farther from the cabins, so nobody could hear her possibly screaming. You can knock her head, too. Then, take her back here. Got it?" I couldn't believe what Zeus was saying. I have never thought he was this… Cruel…

But before I can say anything, Lady Athena screamed in disgust behind one of the panels in the room.

"You- you- cruel thing! I never thought. I never would have thought how horrible you could be too someone who's saved your all of our behinds several times! I am not going along with this plan. I cannot wait to see Percy's reaction." and then she went off.

I actually wanted to laugh at Zeus's face. I agreed with Lady Athena. But if Percy's pissed, then we're all screwed. That kid's got mad power.

If I laughed in Zeus's face, he probably would have damaged my vocal cords with his thunderbolt, so I didn't.

"Do what I have requested. I expect Annabeth to be here tomorrow."

**Annabeth POV:**

"I love you."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course! Bye." and we parted with a kiss.

After I closed the door, I saw all of my siblings staring at me with that brother/sister "he's a troublemaker" look.

"Annabeth… He got you in trouble… Again."

"We were all worried sick!"

"We thought you guys ran off somewhere."

"I thought someone took you guys!"

"Guys! You all are seriously telling me not to be with him after all we have been through? I don't think you guys understand what I have seen. I'm going to sleep. Bye."

I should have been a little nicer, but they were really annoying me. Who are they to tell me who I can or can't be with? And why not with Percy? Just cause we sometimes get in trouble? They are so ignorant… What's down there in Tartarus…

I push away the thoughts, deciding to go to sleep, dreaming about rebuilding Olympus, and of course, Percy.

**(120 minutes later, everyone at camp is asleep)**

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth."

"Percy? Is that you?" I say groggily while getting up.

I don't see anything, but when I looked out the window, I saw my mom.

My mom.

It's not like I'm so surprised of seeing her, it's just always so… weird when I see her. Like I don't know her. But she's helped me a lot, so I decide to go outside. She probably wants to talk.

"Annabeth."

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Annabeth."

I go out of bed, slowly opening the door and closing it.

"What, mom?"

"Annabeth."

She was moving farther and farther away from the cabins.

This must be really important if we have to talk in such privacy.

She stopped moving once I caught up to her.

"What, mom?"

"Annabeth."

And then something hurled at me, sending me into darkness.

The last thing I hear is;

"Annabeth."

**(The next day)**

**Percy POV:**

I look at the clock and it's 9:24.

We usually wake up at 8:30.

Why didn't Annabeth wake me up?

She's probably sleeping in today. Yesterday was a pretty special day if I say so myself. I mean, we relaxed, swam, kissed, and got screamed at by Chiron…

Yeah. It was a pretty awesome day.

I decide to go and wake up Annabeth. She usually does it to me, but I thought it's time for something new.

While I'm putting on my shirt, someone knocks at the door rapidly.

I go to open the door, and it's Tessa, one of Annabeth's siblings. She has a frantic and worried look on her face.

"Tessa? What's wrong-"

"Is Annabeth here?" she asked while looking in my room.

"No, why?" I started to get worried.

"Percy… We didn't know if we should have told you, but we can't find Annabeth anywhere! We thought she was in your room… Doing who knows what… So we thought we should give you guys some time, but we gave you an hour, Percy, and she's not in here! Do you know where she could be?"

All that was going through my mind was that they can't find her. Where else could she be?

"Percy! Come on, tell me something!"  
"I have no idea where she is." I whispered.

"So… Annabeth is missing."

**Annabeth POV:**

My head is thumping like someone knocking on a door.

_Thump, thump._

Where am I? This is a nice room, with a bed and a sink and all. It looks like something I designed…

But what is it? Think, Annabeth, think.

_Thump, thump._

I have no memories of last night… All I remember is me and Percy… Did Percy do this to me? No. He wouldn't have.

_Thump, thump._

"Hello!" I scream.

Nobody answers me. The door is locked, though.

_Thump, thump._

This place looks awfully familiar. I know this is something I would have made because… My favorite color to put on the carpets is always white. The curtains for me are always a blood-colored red. I don't understand why blood-colored, I've seen enough of blood for a 17 year old, but the floors are marble like I like it and the bed is how I make it…

Then it hits me.

This is the room I made. For the Olympus guest rooms.

Why would I be in Olympus? And the door is locked? Did I do something wrong?

"Hello!" I scream again.

_Thump, thump._

Suddenly, someone opens the door. Some demigod, I suppose. She looks like a servant.

"My! You can't go to see the gods like this! Go, dress up, ma'am!" she screams in a high pitched voice.

What? See the gods?

"What are you talking about…?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Well, you're seeing the gods and goddesses today. You don't know that, ma'am?"

"No… I don't remember anything from last night… Except me and Percy by the beach...  
"Well, servants don't know basically anything that goes on. We don't know any of the gossip! Isn't that strange? But, we do need you to dress up, ma'am."

She takes out a pink ruffled dress with high heels.

"Um… No. I'm not wearing that, I'm comfortable with my clothes." I say while putting the dress back on the bed.

"Well, you need too. You need to make a good first impression on the gods, ma'am!" she clapped giddy with excitement, like this is some sort of dress up game and I am the doll.

"You really don't know any of the gossip, do you?" I ask.

"No, why ma'am?"

"Well, my name is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. My boyfriend is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. We really don't need to make a good impression on the gods. We've met them, and saved them hundreds of times."

Her face was clearly shocked. "Oh my gods! I know who you two are! Aren't you the two that went into Tartarus and back? And defeated Gaea? Uhm, sorry ma'am, I shouldn't have invaded your space like that."

"We didn't defeat Gaea ourselves, we had some help. Without them, I would have been dead."  
"You are truly amazing, Ms. Chase. I guess you don't need to wear the dress, ma'am, but please clean up a little. Not to be rude, but you stink of ocean water."

The ocean.

"Um, is my boyfriend here?" I ask while she was walking out the door?

"Percy Jackson? Heaven's no. You're the only one needed! I'll be back in 30 minutes. Please clean up, ma'am."

What does she mean the only one needed?

"I won't clean up if Percy isn't here."

"Well, I'm sorry ma'am, but he isn't here."

"Then I'm not cleaning up."

"Alright, whatever you say. Please be ready to leave in 30 minutes."

"Whatever. I won't talk unless Percy is here."  
I have to admit, I was acting a bit of a baby. But how did they even get me here? Does Percy know? I have an abundance of questions, with nobody but a servant who doesn't know any gossip to answer them.

"Alright, whatever you say, ma'am." and she left while closing the door.

**Percy POV:**

We've looked everywhere.

"Have you checked all the cabins?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, Percy." Chiron looked exhausted.

"I'm going to check again." I said, making my way to the cabins.

"Percy. We've checked everywhere about 3 times. We checked the forests, and the cabins, and the mess hall, and the arena, and the fields, and everywhere." he said.

"But where else could she be? I need Annabeth. I need her."

"I know you do, Percy, I believe you. But you need to go eat. She might show up today."

"I'm not going to eat or sleep until I find her. Who knows where she could be. She could be dying. Chiron, I can't! I need to leave! She might be anywhere!" at this point, I know I sounded desperate, but I don't care. She wouldn't just leave.

"Percy. Listen to me. You will go eat right now. Then you will go sleep. You must promise me that you will not leave this camp."

"Chiron, I can't do that when Annabeth is who knows where-"

Chiron raised his voice. "Percy! I said. You must promise me you will not leave the camp."

"I wish I can, Chiron!" and I tried to run off, but Chiron grabbed my arm.

"Percy. I know you want to help Annabeth. She might have went off for a walk."

"A walk?! To where, Chiron? To where? Because as far as I know, you said that we've checked everywhere, and she is still not to be found. So tell me, Chiron where Annabeth is. Because if you don't have any ideas, I do. And it's not here, in this camp." I tried to talk toughly, but I couldn't. My voice cracked at the end of the last sentence.

"Percy… I will think about it. You must eat and rest though. The reason why I am not letting you leave this camp is because I know what love can drive you to do."  
"What do you mean?"

"Just go eat, Percy. Go eat."

**(At the mess hall)**

Why is everyone staring at me? I know that Annabeth is missing. They don't have to stare at me. I see them whispering. I just shrug it off and go get a hamburger. I'm not going to eat all of it, though. I need to think where Annabeth could be and when I do, I'm leaving.

"Hey…" Grover said, while sitting down across from me. I probably look like a wreck. My eyes are probably bulging out of my eyes, and my hair messed up from being in the forest, but do I care? No. I don't. The only thing I care about right now, is Annabeth. Gods, help me.

When Grover sat, so did Juniper, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Nico. They were at the camp because they wanted a break, so they were with me and Annabeth.

Annabeth.

Where is she? Where could she be? I left at about 11:30 at night yesterday, and then probably fell asleep at 12. If she left somewhere, wouldn't her siblings notice? Or if someone took her…

"So, what's up Percy?" Piper tried to start conversation.

"I don't feel like talking right now." I stated simply, not looking up from my drink.

"We were going to go by the ocean today… Wanna come with?" Frank asked, and when he asked I thought of all the times me and Annabeth were there and yesterday…

"No. I don't. Bye." and I left the table, with my food, and ran up the hill to my cabin. I bet everybody was looking, and Chiron was probably wondering where I was going, but I don't care.

Where is she…?! If she doesn't come back today, I am going to go. I don't care if I betray Chiron's trust. I need to go and help her.

Gods, help me.

I look down at my desk. There's a picture of me and Tyson, and the rest are of me and Annabeth.

Where the hell could she be?

**Annabeth POV:**

"Hello, Annabeth. Please sit down." Zeus said.

Zeus. I'm so angry at the gods right now. My mother. She tricked me.

"Annabeth, how are you doing?" Artemis tried to start conversation.

I didn't answer.

"So you might be thinking why you're here." Zeus said, awkwardly.

I didn't look at any of them.

"So, there's something major coming up and we need you to help us." Apollo stated simply.

I didn't say a word. They need me again? I didn't even get a month of peace, and something else is happening now.

"So, basically, you know you and Percy killed Gaea. Right?" Demeter said.

I am not going to answer to any of these people. Or gods. Or cowards.

"Well, Gaea's helpers are now trying to kill us. And you. Mostly us." Ares said while picking at his cuticles.

"So we need you to think of a plan." Hermes said.

"Can you atleast speak to us?" Hephaestus said.

I felt bad for being this way to Hephaestus. He never did anything to me, and all I'm doing is sitting here while they're talking to me like I'm some sort of child.

"Sweetie, is this about Percy? Cause your relationship is like crazy right now. By the way, that whole thing in the ocean was so cute! Do more!" Aphrodite squealed.

I didn't reply to this either, because firstly: It's about Percy, and them trying to talk about Percy is not going to make me feel any better, and secondly: It's straight up creepy. She spies on us? I'll keep that in mind for future events…

But, to be serious, I need to keep a poker face. Not say anything.

"Come on Annabeth," Hestia urged.

For a second there was this awkward silence.

"Oh my gods. Just say yes. I swear, we, the gods and goddesses are asking you to do something. Not really asking, but forcing. So talk to us, and look your pretty little face up, alright Annie?" Hera said, bitchy-like.

"Shut up, Hera." Poseidon and my mother said at the same time. And at that time, I looked up. My mother was looking at me, and Poseidon was looking at Hera. They both haven't spoken at all during this "meeting". Did they approve of this? No, they must have. Why else would have my own mother knocked me out yesterday?

"Why are you all talking to Annabeth like she is some sort of child? She surely is not a child. She has been in and out of Tartarus. At the age of 16. She was in the labyrinth. At the age of 14. She has slain and killed Gaea. At the age of 16. Now, she is sitting in a room, with a bunch of gods and goddesses who haven't done what she has done in the past millennia, or even more. Can't she have some peace? At least give her one more week." my mom said.

"Why are you acting this way?" I spoke for the first time. Everyone looked at my direction, stunned.

"What do you mean?" she asked, clearly confused.

"You're the one that lured me out of my room. You're the one that knocked me out. So why are you now protecting me?"

My mom looked and Hermes and Zeus who were sitting awkwardly on their chairs.

"These two unhearted fools made a 'fake me' and lured you to the 'me'. Then, they knocked you out and brought you here." she said, obviously disgusted.

"So… You didn't agree to this?"

"No. I did not. So didn't Poseidon. Artemis did not, and so didn't Hephaestus, Apollo, Hestia, and Aphrodite. Aphrodite thought it would ruin your relationship with Percy."  
"She got that right." I whispered quietly, so that nobody could hear it.

What does Percy think right now? Does he even notice I'm gone?

"Where is Percy right now? What is he doing?" I demanded.

"Well, right now, he is looking for you." Poseidon said.

"Can't you tell him where I am? So that he wouldn't worry?"

"We cannot do that. He will obviously come over here for you." Zeus spoke for the first time since the beginning of the meeting.

"Well what do I have to do? Again?" I made sure the 'again' was extra-bitchy. I wanted them to know I was tired of this.

"We are going to send you to Rome. There, you will be in Camp Jupiter. You will be safer there. You will have to figure out a plan, and then you have to make sure the Athena Parthenos is secured. You must do this because the Titans will surely steal it, for revenge, and if it is stolen there will be no peace between the two camps. Then you will have to travel to Greece, and stop the Giants from re-forming. We have found out that there is a place in Greece where the Giants reform. You will have to go there, and stop whatever it is from regenerating giants. It seems that since Gaea is now regenerating, the Giants and Titans need some other way of re-forming, so they have this generator in Greece." Apollo explained.

I was speechless. I have to do this… By myself?

"What…? By myself?"

"Well, when you get to Greece, Reyna will be accompanying you." Zeus said.

"Oh, so you think this is some sort of formal event? She will be accompanying me to my death?" I said.

"Look, Annie, you must understand- you are the only one that understands the Athena Parthenos. Besides Athena, but she cannot go in battle." Hera explained.

"Look, Hera. My name is not Annie. It's Annabeth. And why can't the seven come with me?"

"They are not skilled enough. They will truly die, and then you will be set back. It is better for just one or two people. And that is you and Reyna."

"Why not me and Percy?"

"Because, if one of you die the other will be heartbroken. Duh!" Aphrodite said while fixing her makeup in her mirror.

"I don't care! I want to see Percy again!"  
"No. You are leaving tomorrow, and that is final." Zeus said.

I didn't say anything to this with my voice. I made all my anger and hate form into my eyes, and gave each one of the gods and goddesses this look that said: "After this, I'm done. No more fighting for you all. Fight for yourself, you immortal cowards." And they looked away from me.

I walked down the hallway, back into my room, not falling asleep, because I know that if I fall asleep, I will dream of Percy, and right now, Percy cannot do anything to find me. I am going to my death, and I haven't said goodbye to him.

I then remember something Percy said to me:

"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

I guess I am.

I love you, Percy.


	3. Alaska?

_**A/N: OMG! My stories never have gotten this much support (except Divergent School it has like 40 follows which I am surprised by, my The Faults in Our Stars fanfic and this one are way better) but thank you all! So much! I love this story so much. First is this one, then the tfios one, then Divergent School, and then After the Shot. So please, read on!**_

**Piper POV:**

Percy is messed up right now.

Really messed up.

I understand him, though. If I was separated from Jason, I wouldn't know what to do. On top of that, he doesn't know where she is.

And I will help him.

I really hate using charmspeak on my friends, but sometimes you need too. I will convince him to calm down, and eat, and Annabeth will come back. She always will. In my opinion, she's the strongest out of all of us. (Sorry, Percy).

So while I'm knocking on his door, why do I feel like I'm doing something wrong? I'm just trying to help Percy to calm down. It's only been a day.

He doesn't open the door.

"Percy. Open the door." I try to put as much charmspeak I can into this.

The door swings open.

Percy is literally a mess. His hair is sticking out to both sides, his eyes are red and puffy, his shirt is on backwards, and his fingernails are chewed up.

Alright… I really need to help him.

"Percy. Sit down."  
He sits.

"Percy. Please go eat."

He struggled to answer. "I'll eat later. I'm not hungry."

"Percy. Forget about Annabeth for today. Please, go sleep and clean up and eat."

Something snapped him out of my charmspeak. "No! I'm not going to forget about Annabeth! Why are you using charmspeak on me? This time, it won't work. It won't work, Piper. So just leave." and it seemed like it came out of his mouth like I wasn't even using charmspeak.

He really wants Annabeth back…

I don't think anyone could stop him.

**Athena POV:  
**I am going to send a message to Percy that Annabeth is here.

How, can I do it though? Without Zeus noticing? That is the question.

"Athena… Are you alright?" Artemis says, taking me back to reality.

"No, Artemis, I'm not."

"I understand why. Please do not do something Lord Zeus will not like."

"And why should I do that, Artemis? 'Lord' Zeus has done something to me that I do not like. I hate, actually. So why should I take part in this- this- cruelty that he is doing to my daughter? Tell me why, Artemis."

She thinks about this for a moment. "I cannot tell you because I do not understand how it feels like to have a daughter, Lady Athena. I am truly sorry. You may do as you wish."

"Thank you. Now, if you excuse me, I have something I have to do."

**Percy POV:**

I am going to leave, today.

I am thinking about going to Camp Jupiter.

And I am doing this all today. Possibly in an hour or so.

But I need Nico's help. I need him to shadow-travel me to Camp Jupiter, but I have no idea how I am going to get his help without him telling anyone.

Will he tell anyone? We are friends. If I ask him, would he?

I have a feeling he will, but my gut feeling tells me he won't.

My gut feeling is usually wrong, but I need him to do this. If she is at Camp Jupiter, I need to know why.

So I go to his cabin. Cabin number 13. Very ironic, if you ask me. You know, Hades and 13.

What am I talking about? Stupid ADHD. Keep focused on Annabeth, dimwit!

Cabin 13 is a windowless cabin made of solid obsidian, with heavy columns and torches that burn green like Greek fire, (I've had bad experiences with Greek fire) and this huge skull on the door.

I knock on the door, rapidly and desperately because the sooner I get there, the sooner I know where she is.

Nico opens the door, startled and a little shocked.

"Uhm… Hey Percy. You wanna come in? Sorry it's such-"

"Nico. I need you to help me. Please. I need you to shadow-travel me to Camp Jupiter so I can see if Annabeth is there. Please, man. Don't tell anyone. Please." I pleaded, not caring how I sound.

"Alright, Percy. I won't tell anyone. But what do I say when they notice you are gone?"  
"I don't know, uh… Just don't say anything! Please, we need to go now."  
"Alright. Come on, the longer you stand there, the slower we'll get there." 

**Annabeth POV:**

Gods! This is so boring. I have to wait here, until tomorrow. I'm awaiting my death. Great.

And Percy… He probably is looking in all the wrong places. I bet he would not suspect I'm here, in a room with nothing to do, in Olympus.

Olympus.

Major plot twist there, folks.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Annabeth? It's me. Athena."

My mom? What does she want again? I hope this isn't another trap…

I open the door, and she looks real.

"Annabeth, may I please come in?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

I lead her to a chair, and I plop down on the couch. There is a moment of silence, traveling through the air at the speed of light, making its way to being more awkward and awkward.

"You know, I really love your designs for the guest rooms." my mom states while admiring the room.

"Thanks… I thought you were going to talk about the other thing happening."  
"Yes, I was. But a word of advice for you, dear; never start talking about a bad situation with the situation. It will just make the person feel uneasy."

"Well, considering I'll never see my friends again, I won't have to talk about bad situations. You know, considering I'm in a bad situation every single day for my whole life." and as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I felt really bad. I was being really rude to my mother, even when she was trying to be really nice. But she didn't look affected.

"Sorry, mom-"

"It's fine, Annabeth. Really. Now look- don't tell anyone, but I have an idea on how to tell Percy that you are here. Without Zeus noticing, of course."

"What is it?"

"Well, it starts like this…" 

**Percy POV: **

"Thank you so much Nico." I tell Nico while looking into the direction of the camp.

"No problem. I promise I won't tell anyone. When should I come back for you?"

"Uhm… Stay here. It won't be long. An hour, possibly. Please. Right now, I got to go but thank you, Nico. Bye!"

And I run off to the camp.

**(At the camp)**

"Reyna!" I scream loudly.

"Reyna! Where are you?"  
By now, people are looking at me and whispering,

"Oh gods, it's Percy Jackson."

"What is he doing here?"

"Isn't he supposed to be cute? He looks terrible."  
"Someone call Reyna, he's calling for her."  
"Reyna!" I scream again.

By now, I'm in the middle of the camp, trying to find her.

"Hello, Percy. My name is Cassie. You want me to take you to Reyna? She's at a meeting though, so you'll have to wait." Cassie came up to me, touching me on my shoulder, but I shrug it off.

"I need to speak to her now. It's urgent." I say desperately.

"I can call for her, but she'll be angry." she says unsurely.

"Do it. Please."

"Alright.." and she takes about some sort of calling device, not a phone, but something else.

"Praetor Reyna?" she says unconfidently.

On the other line, I can hear Reyna saying embarrassingly, "Excuse me."

"Yes Cassie? You know I am at a meeting right now. I've told you not to-"

"Reyna!" I scream loudly.

"Percy, is that you?" she asks puzzlingly.

"Reyna, come on! This is urgent!" I scream even louder.

"I can't leave the meeting, it's-"

"It's about Annabeth! Do you know anything?"

"Annabeth? No. Look, Percy, I'll be there in a second."

**(5 minutes later)**

I see Reyna running from what I guess is the meeting hall.

"What is it Percy?" she asks.

"Annabeth. Is she here?"

"No, why would she be here?"

And at that point realization crashed down. Of course she wouldn't be here. _Why would she be here?_

"She's missing, Reyna. Look, thanks but I need to go find her."

And I run off, leaving Reyna standing there with a shocked expression on her face.

**(Back to Nico!)**

"Nico!"

"What, Percy?"

"We need to go to Alaska."

**Zeus POV:  
**I don't care what Athena thinks right now.

Percy would not even think to come over here, and I would notice if any of the gods are trying to send Percy a message.

Once Annabeth do what she has been told to do, she will get to leave. And then she can go and be with little Percy. I really hate how some people think Percy is greater than me. Ha! That is funny, considering I can burn someone with my thunderbolts, and all he can do is what- drown someone? What if they can swim?

Yes, he has saved us. But it wouldn't have been possible without the gods, and Percy wasn't the only one who saved us. It was also his little friends. And Jason didn't do much, so I am not proud of him. I am not proud of Thalia, either. How dare she become a hunter without telling me? She is in such a rebellious phase. She should fix her style of clothing. It disgusts me.

I find it really horrible how much Poseidon and Athena care about their kids. We cannot care for our kids- they are supposed to care for us and save us whenever we need saving.

We are better than everyone.

I mean, hello-

We're gods.

The definition of gods is:

- (in certain other religions) a superhuman being or spirit worshiped as having power over nature or human fortunes; a deity.

Or, my definition:  
-better than everyone, have these superpowers, worshipped by millions, and Zeus, being the best out of all of them.

It's just how it is. I am the leader, so I am the best.

What I say is what will happen.

So sorry Annabeth, but this is going to happen.

**Chiron POV:  
**Percy hadn't shown up for dinner.

He must be in his room, and I need to talk to him.

Piper said he hadn't even listened to her charmspeak, so I must make sure he is not leaving this camp.

I remember what I had done for Elizabeth when she was missing…

_No,_ I thought. _Elizabeth is gone._

I just don't want him to do something he won't regret.

Once I am by his cabin, I knock on his door.

"Percy, are you there?"

I knock on his door again.

"Percy. Please open this door right now."

The shades were closed, so I couldn't see him.

"Percy. I will use the keys, you know."

No reply.

"Alright, I am opening this door right now."  
I find the key for Poseidon's cabin, and look around.

Percy is nowhere to be seen.

**Poseidon POV:**

Oh no.

Why is Percy going to Alaska?

I need to contact him and tell him he should not go there!

Does he think the Titans captured her there, or something? He will get hurt, or die. It is only him, and Nico, and Nico is not the best fighter out there.

But how can I contact him without Zeus knowing?

Surely, Lady Athena must know of a plan. I do not think she is just going to let this slide.

To be fair, I am not doing this for Annabeth. I do like Annabeth, but I am doing this mostly for Percy. If something happens to Annabeth… I cannot bear to see Percy feel that way. I must help Annabeth.

While walking to Lady Athena's room, I think of all those times I saw Percy and Annabeth together, so happy. I think of how they made it out of Tartarus together. I think of all the times they were together, and I think:  
We need to make sure Percy knows where Annabeth is.


	4. Arrogance

**Jason POV:**

Percy's missing.

Chiron came back from Percy's cabin frantically, and announced it. Of course, everyone went crazy and Chiron looked somewhat disappointed. He said to look out for Percy, but some people think the Giant's stole Percy too.

If that happened, I will kill each of the Giant's and Titan's one by one.

I knew Percy was going to leave. Of course he would. I told Chiron to keep someone with him at all times, but Chiron kept saying, "He promised." I understand why he would trust Percy; I really do, I trust Percy with all my life. But really- it's Annabeth. He loves her more than Aphrodite loves her makeup. And that's saying a lot.

But in all seriousness, I'm scared. Percy is one of best friends, and he always seems to save everyone. But this time, I don't think he can save himself. He's by himself this time, and he's a _major _target by the giants for killing precious little Gaea.

How are we going to find him?

We've all tried Iris messaging him, but he doesn't answer. I think he went to Greece or Rome- if Piper were missing, those are the first places I would look.

The strange this is, is that Nico is missing too. We all think Percy asked Nico if he could shadow-travel him there, so that's how he got that far that quickly.

And of course Nico would say yes. Percy still doesn't know that Nico has feelings for him- and I don't think he will ever know. I think it kills Nico to see Percy care so much for Annabeth, but he can't show it. He has to be this touch, closed in, scary Hades kid, but personally I think he is the complete opposite.

I just hope Percy didn't do anything stupid like go back into Tartarus again, or go to Alaska again. But he wouldn't do anything _that _dumb, would he?

...

Would he?

**Athena POV:**

"Do you remember the plan?" I asked Annabeth while flattening out my invisible wrinkles on my long dress.

"No, not really. Are you sure it will work?"

"Annabeth. Of course it will."

"Can you explain it once more?"

"Alright," I looked around the room to see if anyone was here. "So, since the gods can see where people are anywhere in the world, we see where Percy is. We will check this later. Then, you can Iris message your friends at Camp-Half Blood and tell them where he is and how you are doing. Also tell them to have some people come to where you are, so you can have some help. You must do this quickly, because Zeus can find out about this. So, after this, your friends go and get Percy, and I will tell you when they do so you can Iris message them again and tell them where you are. The others will get to you, including Percy, and they will help you do your tasks. I do not understand why Zeus only had you and Reyna go. Surely he knows 9 is better than 2, but I guess he doesn't. Do you understand? And if anything bad happens, keep going. This task is very important, but I did not agree on how Zeus planned it out. Here is a drachma- you must do this now. I can leave the room if you would like."

"Yes, please mother."

"As you wish."

**Percy POV:**

The cold wind breathes down the back of my neck like cold wind trying to squeeze through an closed window on a cold winter day.

"Percy, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Nico asked while shivering.

"To be honest, no." and I left it at that.

"But Annabeth could be anywhere… Maybe we should look somewhere else? Someplace like Florida, maybe?"

"No."

"But it's so-"

"Look, if you're going to whine this whole trip, just leave!" I snapped at Nico, feeling guilty right as the words came out of my mouth.

"Nico, I didn't-"

"Shut up. Let's just get this over with and you could have your little Annabeth back." I let that one slide, because I snapped at him even after he helped me, but I didn't know he felt that way towards Annabeth…

Whatever. Just keep walking, a little blue fish told me once.

Or was it swimming?  
Stupid ADHD.

**Hera POV:**

Oh my gods. All people do is talk about Anniebelle and who else? Persassy? What a strange name. Poseidon was always clueless about everything. Nobody even once complimented my new head piece!

Thank goodness she is leaving tomorrow. Early in the morning, so I don't have to deal with this insanity anymore. I remember when Persassy and Anniebelle and their little friends hated me. I hope they don't hate me anymore, it's bad for my reputation. Almost everyone looks up to them, and if they don't like me, then the rest of the demigod world doesn't and that isn't something that is fine with me. In fact, it's something I do not tolerate.

So, I must do something.

And I think I know what that something is.

**Annabeth POV:**

I'm leaving to go to Camp Jupiter today.

I can't say what I will do, though. Zeus will figure out what I'm up too.

So, this will be me and my mom's little secret.

"Annabeth, are you ready?" Zeus asks nervously.

"Whatever." I still haven't spoke more than a sentence to Zeus, and I won't speak to him unless I get back alive. Which, of course, won't happen.

I just hope Percy isn't doing something stupid…

"Here's your horse, Annabeth. Remember what you have to do." Zeus said uneasily, and not looking into my eyes.

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Annabeth, you know-"

"I said whatever." I say while trudging onto the horse.

Zeus seemed startled, but didn't say anything.

"You do remember the plan, right? If you don't, I can-"

"I remember. You don't have to tell me twice." I snap back, not feeling bad for it. He knows exactly what he is doing, and I hope he gets punished.

"Look, Annabeth, I know you don't like this, but you need to do this!" he raised his voice.

"And why do I need to do this?"

"To save the world!"

"Are you serious? Can't _you _save the world? You are 'almighty Zeus, the one and only, the most powerful!' Why do I need to do it? _AGAIN_?! To save your butts, while putting mine in danger? Don't you know how stupid this is? Only two people? It seems like you want-"

"**ENOUGH**!" Zeus's voice boomed through the entire room.

"You will do what I say! I am tired of being bossed around by some puny demigod!" he yelled again.

I laughed. He thinks I'm _puny_?

"I'm puny? I could see that _I'm _the one going on this trip, not you! Why don't you go?"

He laughed. "I shall not waste my time on something so unchallenging! If you are not puny, you must go and prove this to me!"

By now, my nostrils were flaring and I wanted to punch Zeus in the face. "I will!" and I go on the horse, riding to Camp Jupiter, not saying goodbye to anyone.

**Zeus POV:**

That was so easy!

You see, children of Athena are very hubris. Especially Annabeth. She thinks she can be better than us gods, which is certainly not true. So, I just had to say that she was puny, and helpless, and blah blah blah and well, her arrogant self made her leave Olympus. It was my plan from the beginning. That is why I _chose _Annabeth to do this.

Children of Athena may not be as wise as people think they are.

And now, she will do this quest, and she will win.

Arrogance can be a good trait or bad.


	5. We Need To Leave

_**A/N: SO. MUCH. FEEDBACK! Thank you all so much! Enjoy.**_

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth is not here.

"_Percy, are you sure we are going the right way?" Nico asked while shivering._

_This was about 2 hours after our argument, and Nico decided to break the silence.  
"I'm sure. I remember this place." I remembered walking here to go and free Thanatos. This area specifically stands out to me because there is that enormous iceberg next to us, like the one I remember was there on my quest._

_I suddenly remember that when I was here, I had no idea who Chiron was._

_Or Grover._

_Or my mom._

_Or Annabeth…_

_How could I be so stupid? How could I just let someone steal my memory…?_

_I remembered little of my old life, and was forced to live a new life without even knowing I was._

_I remember when I was praetor back at Camp Jupiter thinking, 'This is where I belong. But something just doesn't feel right.'_

_And that's because that wasn't where I belong. I mean, I like Camp Jupiter and all, but I am not Roman. I am Greek, and I will forever be Greek. _

_I was pulled out of my thoughts when Nico cleared his throat._

"_Where do you think all the Giants and Titans are?" he asked._

"_I don't know. Probably at Gaea's funeral or something." I was still a bit irate. I mean, after two hours of not speaking, he just talks again. I sometimes forget how different this Child of Hades is than some people think he is. _

_And the funny thing is, I think he's one of my best friends. I'm pretty sure I know every single thing about him._

_He would tell me anything._

"_We're not getting anywhere. How far should we walk until we decide Annabeth isn't here?" he asked while kicking at some ice. _

"_I don't know. But we need to find her. I guess if this doesn't work out, we can go to Washington or something. That's where Mount Saint Helens erupted. There could be some monsters there. Right?"_

"_That's all we can do?"  
"Where else is there, Nico?" _

"_We can try to Iris message her."_

"_Nico, you're brilliant!" I reach into my pockets to grab a drachma, but I couldn't find it._

"_Nico? Do you have a drachma?"_

_He reached into his pockets, and shrugged. "Sorry, man."_

"_Don't worry. I can try without a drachma?" I asked with a sliver of hope in my voice._

"_You can try," Nico agreed. "Here, do it right now."_

_I took a deep breath and thought of Iris. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my… um… well, I don't have an offering, but I beg of you?"_

_We waited for about two minutes in complete silence. I noticed how beautiful it is here. Yet so isolated, as well. There were probably no people around for miles, hundreds of them. _

"_I guess Iris really likes those drachmas," I muttered._

"_I think we should go somewhere else."_

"_But Annabeth has to be here!" I screamed. _

"_Percy, she might be somewhere else! Let's try Greece." Nico said with hesitation in his voice._

"_No, no, that's a stupid idea. Why would the Giants and Titans be hiding Annabeth there?"_

"_Why do you think it's the Giants and Titans?"_

_I laughed. I sounded all too desperate and probably a bit crazy, but under the circumstances, I think I can be crazy. I have been without Annabeth for too long, I'm pretty sure my hair looks like I just woke up from a Gaea nap, and my eyes look like they have rats under them. But do I care? No._

"_Why wouldn't they take Annabeth? We killed Gaea and now she's going to be regenerating for another like, hundred bazillion years, and we completely made a fool out of them. Don't forget that we have defeated them numerous times. They know exactly what my weaknesses are. Annabeth, my friends, Chiron," I paused for a second and everything came into play. "Paul, my mom…" _

_Nico's mouth shaped into a little "o". _

"_Nico! We need to go to my house. Now."_

And then, we left Alaska. I really thought that was where Annabeth was…

I miss her. I want her. I need her.

And I will get her back to me if it is the last thing I do.

**Hazel POV:**

"Try Iris messaging him again!" Piper said, sounding hopeless.

"I've done that like, 10 times! He probably doesn't have a drachma with him." Frank said while throwing the drachma against the wall.

"Shouldn't Nico have one?" I asked, while going over to pick up the drachma.

"He might not. Who knows? Percy probably just showed up and told Nico if he could help him. I don't know why Nico would do that though," Frank said, looking completely confused. "Why wouldn't he tell us?"  
"Uh, I don't know." Jason added quickly.

A little _too _quickly.

"Jason?" Piper asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anything you want to say?" she asked, putting a lot of charmspeak in her voice.

I thought she said she won't use charmspeak on us!  
"Ah, Piper, stop using charmspeak!" Jason said, obviously struggling.

"I'm not using charmspeak. Or, at least, _trying_ to use it."

"Well then, stop talking!"

That actually shut Piper up.

I guess Jason does have a lot power.

Leo sighed dramatically like they do in the movies.

"Where could he be?"

"It's not like he went somewhere that far… Right? He didn't go to like, Tartarus. I don't see why he would do that… Possibly he is in Rome?" I added.

"That's not a bad theory. We need to go, you know." Leo said, while getting up.

"We need to tell Chiron, though."

"Let's ask him tomorrow. It's already dark out, and we should be in our cabins anyways." Piper says.

"Alright. See you all tomorrow." 

**Aphrodite POV:**

No! This is not how this is supposed to be!  
I admit, I like making relationships complicated but Percy and Annabeth need to be together!  
Zeus is making a huge mistake! He has no idea how much fangirls ship Percabeth. If we put this on Hephaestus TV, it can get _so much_ reviews. And they would actually be good reviews! (Not like 'Keeping Up With Hera'! Seriously, that show was _super _bad. Hera is so boring!)

But I need to get them back together! But Zeus is having his monitor people monitor every single little thing that has been sent and received. Even Iris messages!

I think there is something more to this than meets the eye. Why would Zeus only choose Annabeth? If Annabeth and Percy went, they would actually agree to go, not like how Annabeth was literally kidnapped and forced to do this. I feel really bad for them. I have been watching them, and it's kind of scary. I remember only two days ago, Percy and Annabeth had such a cute moment at the beach.

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, Seaweed Brain." _

"_See you tomorrow?"_

"_Of course! Bye." and we parted with a kiss._

But he never did see her the next day! Gosh, this would be such a good romance novel, but if it's Percy and Annabeth, I don't agree with it.

But I can't do anything about it!

I can talk to Zeus about this, right? He can surely understand, with the ratings for Hephaestus TV at stake and all. I was thinking 'Once Upon a Percabeth' for a new T.V show. Lots of demigods _adore _them, and well, so do I…

I really do not want anything to happen to them. I have grown fonder of Annabeth and Percy each year. The more times they save us, the more I like them. Percy is very witty, and so is Annabeth (but we need to do something about her wardrobe).

So, I hope nothing happens and Percy finds Annabeth before anything..

I guess we'll just have to see what happens…

_**A/N: Hi! Please check out my other story for The Faults in Our Stars. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be lots of drama in probably the next chapter or the one after that one. Thank you!**_


	6. Ask Them!

_**A/N: PUT DOWN THE GUNS! I'm sorry for not updating… **_

**Percy POV:**

I'm going to my mom.

I have too. She helps me with all of my problems, cares for me, and loves me. I remember back when Gabe was still here… Seeing her in so much pain…

When I was expelled from school, my mom would be angry, of course, but she would always move on and talk about second chances. I've had more than 2 chances in my life, whether it's to start a new school and actually _not _get expelled for once or to try and make some friends.

But, I only have one chance to get Annabeth back. Who knows where she could be? The titans or Giants stole her. I'm sure of it. Why wouldn't they? We killed their mother Gaea, and she won't be coming back for another jillion years (hope you like it down in Tartarus, Gaea). Annabeth is in danger. I can feel it.

"Nico, let's go back to New York. My mom would know what to do…"  
_**(LINE BREAK) (Percy is at New York)**_

I knock on the front door frantically.

"Mom, it's me, Percy! Open the door, please! It's important!" I scream loudly. Nico decided to go to a coffee shop, basically leaving me (thanks, Nico).

The door opens almost immediately revealing my mom with a shocked expression on her face. "Percy! My, come in, I was just cooking dinner… I missed you!"

Seeing my mom always calmed me down in ways I can't imagine. I love her so much, I would do anything for her.

She led me to the couch, that oh so beautiful couch I used to sit on, eating chips and watching T.V. I miss those days compared to what I've done now for most of my life… It's almost as if all of this is like a fairy tale with no happy ending because the monsters keep coming back, forever and ever… And we, the demigods are going to have to keep fighting with each generation… It's like a never ending war of nothing. Is it all even worth fighting? All I want in my life is three things; my family, friends, and Annabeth. And I will do whatever I need to do to keep them safe.

My mom comes in with a plate of pancakes, taking me out of my ADHD thoughts. "Sorry… If I knew you were coming I would make them blue!" she joked, and for the first time in forever I laughed.

"So, what's up?" she asked after we stopped laughing.

I took a bite of my pancakes, serious now. "Mom… I don't know what to do… I've been everywhere; Alaska, Rome, Mount St. Helens, and I just can't…" I said helplessly.

When I saw that she didn't say anything, I continued. "I can't find Annabeth. She's missing…"

"Missing? Do you know who took her?" her eyes were already filling up with tears. My mom's eyes always teared up on serious matters. She cries about basically everything, and I love her for that. I love her blue eyes that change in the light. I love that she shows empathy, and not pity.

"No, but there's only one stupid race of Giants and Titans that would do it. Mom, I don't know where she could be. She could be somewhere unexpected like India! They would take her. I'm the one who killed Gaea. They would take something important away from me," I suddenly realized something. "Mom, you and Paul need to be safe. I don't want to lose you guys too…" and my mom pulled me into a hug.

I started going through all the possibilities in my head, thinking about 100 things at once, while my mom was crying into my shoulder. I noticed a feather falling down from the couch cushion. (ADHD problems).

"Why do I have such a complicated life?" I asked, speaking to nobody in particular. When I said that, I felt automatically bad.

But before I can say anything, my mom was crying harder. "It's my fault, Percy! I'm sorry, Percy!"

I took her by the shoulders, looking at her in the eyes which I noticed changed colors again. "I'd rather die a hero than die one that wasted my life doing ordinary things. You can see I am not ordinary, and I love being different, mom. Thank you, for making me what I am now. Without you, I wouldn't know my place, and I wouldn't have met these people that make up my life. Thank you, for being such an extraordinary mom."

_**(LINE BREAK)**_

We spent the next hour talking about multiple things. My favorite was about my mom's new published book. She gave me one of the first copies, and I wanted to read it, but I tried but my dyslexia just made it so difficult. When I get Annabeth back, I will give it to her.

I love that she has such a great life now. With Paul, her new book, her dream job, a nice house. But I'm not with her. I'm off fighting monsters and Giants.

But that's the life I want. It's where I belong.

"Percy?" my mom asked, suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I have a great idea! Why don't you go ask the gods for help? They might know where Annabeth is!"


	7. I Have A Plan

**Annabeth POV:  
**The ride to Camp Jupiter was way too long.

I'm about to walk in through the gates, but let me just tell you what happened on the ride there:  
**(SOMEWHERE IN THE SKY)**

"_Come on, Arion. Just go a bit faster! We have to do this stupid thing because Zeus thinks we can't do it. We will, to prove him wrong. Gosh, he's so annoying!" I screamed to the poor pegasus, listening to me talking on and on._

_Arion just neighed and went a bit faster._

_I wonder what it's thinking. Probably, 'Oh my gosh, this girl is so annoying. Let me go faster so I don't have to hear her.'_

_But Percy can tell me what its thinking…_

_Percy. I miss him so much. Some people might say I'm being dramatic or something, but they probably never had anyone they loved so much. _

_How will I ever do this without Percy? I can't. _

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I_

_Without you._

_My thoughts were interrupted by a bird squawking in the air. "Oh, shut up!"_

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

I totally forgot how Camp Jupiter looks. I sometimes thought it looked nicer than Camp Half-Blood, but probably because it is way more organized. If you have Grover at your camp- you're gonna need some Windex.

While I was walking in the gates, everyone was looking at me. Whispering. I might look tough, but I care what people think of me. If people hate me, I can't be a leader. I can't be an architect. Can't. Can't. Can't.

I seem to hear that word more and more these days. I _can't _see Percy. I _can't _do this alone. I _can't _be hated.

"Annabeth?" someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and see a startled Reyna.

"Hey! Reyna!"

"Annabeth?" she repeats again. Her face turns paler.

"Reyna? What's wrong?"  
"Percy was here… Looking for you!" at the mention of Percy, everything inside me collapsed. I had that moment on Arion, and I sorta forgot about it but now I have all those thoughts in me again.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I_

_Without you._

"What do you mean he was looking for me?" I asked.

"He came here, really anxious and pale and all messy and was looking for you… When I told him I didn't know where you were, he left almost immediately. I don't know where he is…" she trailed off.

"Did he give any clues?"

"No… Annabeth, I'm sorry. Were you here looking for him too?"

"What? What do you mean… We were supposed to go on a quest together."

She looked completely confused, and I probably did too.

"Didn't Zeus tell you?" I continued.

"No…"

"We will have to figure out a plan, and then we have to make sure the Athena Parthenos is secured. We must do this because the Titans will surely steal it, for revenge, and if it is stolen there will be no peace between the two we will have to travel to Greece, and stop the Giants from re-forming. We have found out that there is a place in Greece where the Giants reform. We would have to go there, and stop whatever it is from regenerating giants. It seems that since Gaea is now regenerating, the Giants and Titans need some other way of re-forming, so they have this generator in Greece." I explained.

"So why didn't he tell me this?" Reyna said, still looking confused.

"I really don't know…"

"So we need a plan?" she said.

"Don't worry," I smiled. "I already got one."


End file.
